The Rave Master of Fairy Tail
by AzureKing
Summary: Naruto, a boy who was abuse from his family now leaves to meet the Rave Warriors. Now train into the Third Master he seeks his own adventure in the guild Fairy Tail. Will his fear cause by his family cripple his journey to happiness...or will his new family will be there to help along the way? Naruto X Harem
1. Chapter 1

_**Azureking: Hey everyone this is the new version of Master of the Rave. This chapter is EXTREMELY dark. But after this will Fairy Tail canon. Please endure this chapter.**_

_**Also, this will not go down I intend to finish it!**_

_**Please Enjoy this chapter!**_

It was a cold evening. The sky was gloomy grey and it was raining heavily. A young boy, no older than twelve years old, was looking through the window of his room at the depressing weather.

The boy has short blond hair that was a bit on the spiky side, soft lightly tanned skin and sea blue eyes. He was dressed in average clothes that consist of a grey short sleeved t-shirt and dark shorts.

He was sitting on his bed and holding his legs close to his chest. 'Why…. why do I have to suffer like this….'

One might wonder, why does a young child have such depressing thoughts? If one took a closer look at him, they would immediately understand. His face was covered in small bruises and at some places it was swollen up. His eyes were red and puffy from crying with few tears still running down his cheeks.

This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze…. and since the day he took his first steps his life has been a living hell.

You see, Naruto was born in family that was purely made out of kunoichi and naturally, he sticks out like a sore thumb. But then a question arises: how can his family consist purely out of kunoichi? The answer is simple.

Naruto is the first boy in elemental nations to be born from a union between two kunoichi, Minako Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. His mothers are the very first kunoichi in the world who openly expressed their love for one another and they are what one might call "lesbians".

Minako Namikaze is Konoha's very first female Hokage who earned the title "the Yellow Flash" during the third Ninja war and is the fastest kunoichi alive to this date. Her legendary skills are also matched by her legendary beauty. She has shoulder length blonde that goes straight with some spikiness in it, sky blue eyes that you can easily get lost in, an hourglass figure with D-cup breasts, a face that looks like it was sculptured by the goddess herself and beautiful pink lips.

Her lover, Kushina Uzumaki, was quite a legend herself. Because of her masterful sealing arts and sword skills she was given the title "the Red Death" during the third Ninja war. She has a slender, feminine build, fair skin, d-cup breasts, beautiful violet eyes, fiery red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. Kushina also had one very deep secret that only few knew… she used to be a Jinchuriki of the mighty nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi.

Nineteen years ago, after Minako was declared as the fourth Hokage, the very same day she, in front of the gathered villagers and ninja, confessed her love for Kushina who at first was shocked but quickly returned those feelings. Of course, there were quite a few people angry at such proclamation, believing that it is a sick relationship and that both of them should find a good man instead. Needless to say these people were quickly and painfully disposed of. But their love still had to face the obstacle in a form of Konoha's council. A lot of civilian councilmen along with the Uchiha clan head, Fugaku, stated that their relationship is impossible. But they were quickly put into their places when the rest of the clan heads including the two elder advisors reminded them that Konoha always respects ones life's decisions and that there isn't a law that forbids love between two females.

Not wanting to back down, Fugaku called out on the child problem. He angrily stated that two women can't have a child together, but even this argument was put down when Minako announced that she invented a special seal that would allow her to temporarily gain completely functional male genitals. After that, no one had anything to say and the very next day the two women were wed by Hiruzen. The fantasies of the two beautiful women having sex on their wedding night left many men with massive nosebleeds.

After a week passed Tsunade, Konoha's most skilled doctor, announced that Kushina is pregnant. Nine months later, two perfectly healthy baby girls, Ruka and Kaede were born. They were the living proofs that a union between the two females is possible and any leftover objections faded away. Since that day there was no longer any protest on Minako's and Kushina's relationship.

Two years had passed by and the two more girls, Tsuki and Suri, were born. Everything seemed to go well with the all-female family until five years later…. a boy was born.

There were many shocked people and some instantly believed the child to be an abomination and should be either killed or put into an orphanage. Minako quickly shot down those proposals, stating that just because Naruto was a male born from two females doesn't mean he's a freak of nature. After an examination Tsunade confirmed that the boy was perfectly healthy and had no problems whatsoever with his body. Both mothers were overjoyed with their child and named him Naruto, promising a life filled with nothing but happiness… how he wished that was true.

The first year of Naruto's life was normal, he was loved and taken care of properly…. that is until his younger twin sisters, Miyuki and Shiki, were born and the day the great Kyuubi attacked.

A mysterious man appeared at chamber where Kushina gave birth to the twin girls and took one of them as a hostage. Minako managed to save the child but in doing so the mysterious man kidnapped Kushina and released the Kyuubi. While the beast was destroying Konoha, Minako confronted the mysterious man and managed to defeat him but before she could capture him, he escaped.

Minako then quickly returned to her village and was prepared to seal away Kyuubi at the cost of her life but before she could go through with it, she was knocked out by the previous Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He took Minako's newborn daughters and sealed the Kyuubi into the two girls by splitting the fox into two halves: yin and yang chakra.

When the next day Minako woke up, it was to the sight of her whole gathered family. She was told of Hiruzen's sacrifice and while she was sad at his passing, she was glad that he gave her the chance to live happily with her family. It seemed things were really starting to look up… except for Naruto.

Naruto's journey to a life full of misery started out slowly. At first, it began with neglect as all of the attention was given to Konoha's twin heroes who hold Kyuubi imprisoned. They were showered with gifts and praises while Naruto was pushed into a corner like a simple bug not worth mentioning.

Then the physical labor began. As Naruto grew into a six year old boy, he was now smart enough to talk and to take care of himself a little. He begged almost every day for his mothers and sisters attention so much that they finally had enough. They stated that if he wants their attention so badly, than he must earn it. Naruto asked if they wanted him to become a powerful ninja just like them and the answer he received was a slap to the face by Minako. She yelled out that he mustn't ever dare to mention that again. Her family is now known for being a powerful all kunoichi family and she wants it to keep it that way. She said that if he truly wants them to pay him attention, than he must from now on take care of the household chores, ALL of them.

Wanting to please his family Naruto did as he was told. But of course, being only a six year old boy there was only so much he could do and that often led to him doing mistakes during his work which in turn led to another part of his life's suffering… physical abuse.

Whenever Naruto made a mistake or failed to do something at all he was punished, harshly. It began from simple slaps… than to kicks… than to punches. Even the tiniest mistake resulted in pain and sometimes, when they were truly angry, they would lock him up in the house basement for a whole day. During that time he would be given nothing to eat and only allowed to drink water. This continued until Naruto reached the age of ten and as he grew older, so did grew his family's other needs.

A very distinguishing thing about him is that he is an incredibly cute and handsome boy, something his family members often take advantage of. His final circle of despair is sexual abuse.

It began when one day Minako returned from a council meeting incredibly frustrated. She was mumbling something about the Uchiha clan head being a pain in the ass. Normally when she was frustrated, Kushina would be there to 'relieve' her of it, but since nobody was at home that day except for Naruto and her, he became her frustrations outlet.

She grabbed him harshly by his hair, dragged him into her bedroom and threw him on the bed. Then she started touching and licking him at inappropriate places. He didn't really understand what she was doing, only that it was wrong, painful and he didn't like it one bid. He tried crying and begging for her to stop, but she would just slap him to shut him up or ignored him completely. At times she would even abuse him more fiercely when he begged.

After that day a chain reaction was started as Kushina and his four older sisters also began using him as their frustrations outlet. A year later his younger twin sisters joined in as well.

A final question one might ask is… why wasn't anybody helping him… why was such abuse even allowed? The answer once again is simple: no one knew.

The villagers and ninja of Konoha are told nothing of what is happening at the Uzumaki-Namikaze family home. Whenever someone visited the family Naruto would be locked up in his room and they would say that he is sick or if someone does meet him, he is forced to lie about his injuries.

So currently Naruto is trying to rest a little since he already completed his chores for the day. House was gleaming like a diamond and all of the meals have been prepared. He just hopes that day will end with nothing bad happening to him.

He is about to lay down on his bed until his room's door is kicked opened by an angry Ruka. She is a very beautiful girl with a matured hourglass body. She has a unique set of deep red eyes that are only matched by her equally deep red, long hair. (Think of Inner Moka from Rosario + Vampire)

"Damn bastards, can't take no for answer until you literally beat it into them…" she mumbles angrily to herself as she forcefully closes the door behind her.

She takes a seat in Naruto's desk chair, sticks out her bare feet to him and speaks in a commanding voice, "Do it."

Naruto looks at her feet and slowly crawls towards them before stopping and retreating back to the window. "U-u-u-m-m…. R-Ruka, m-maybe w-we c-c-cannot d-d-do t-this t-today?" he says in a very stuttering voice, "I d-d-did all of the c-chores today and meals are-" He was not able to finish the sentence as Ruka grabs him by the throat and throws him into the wall behind her.

Naruto hits the wall painfully and falls to the floor. He then feels intense pressure being applied to his head. He opens his eyes and sees Ruka's foot placed on his head while she glares at him with almost pure murder in her eyes. "Did you just try to refuse my order? I must be hearing things as I could have sworn that you just did." She said with a voice so cold that would make winter seem warm.

"N-n-n-ooo! I'm sorry! I-I-I'll do anything you ask just please don't hurt me!" Naruto begs with tears streaming out of his eyes. At first he becomes relieved when he feels the foot being removed, but then he starts vomiting and holds his stomach in pain as Ruka just kicked him there… hard.

"You useless waste of space! You should be grateful that I even allow you to touch me! Yet you dare to-"

"Honey, could you come down downstairs? Minako and I want to talk a little about your recent promotion." Kushina's voice could be heard from downstairs.

"Tch, you got lucky you worm. But this is far from over!" Ruka turns around and walks out of the room. She gives him one final angry glance before closing the door behind her.

Naruto painfully crawls over to his bed and lays down as gently as he can. He then covers himself with the bed's blankets, "…..why….. why can't I have happiness….. I can't… I can't take this anymore…" Were Naruto's final whispered words before he cries himself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT MORNING

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was instantly woken up to Minako pulling his hair, "AH! Mother, what are you doing?!" he yells in pain as his mother throws him on her bed.

She strips off her clothes and Naruto saw his mother completely naked with a predatory smirk on her face, "It's just you and me today. Kushina has to visit her cousin Mei and your sisters are either on missions or at school... I have the whole day free to myself. I need some release from rejecting all of those stupid clan males this morning and you're gonna give it to me"

Naruto starts shivering as unrestrained tears role down his cheeks... the day he dreaded the most has finally arrived, he was going to be raped by his own mother. His family up until now only just molested him and would just force him to make them climax... but now… He prayed to all of the gods out there to let him escape this! He doesn't want this!

Minako starts to lick his neck and then bit down on it... hard… hard enough to draw some blood! "M-M-MOTHER, PLEASE STOP!" he shouts while pushing her head away from him.

Minako growls and she punches Naruto in the stomach, "You ungrateful little brat! I put a roof over your head and feed you! I even let you enjoy my body and this is the thanks I get!?" she then smiles sadistically. "Heh, it's not like anyone would ever want you. You can only be loved by this family. Now... do your job properly and I might let you enjoy this as well." She finishes the sentence and licks her lips.

Naruto at this point is now completely terrified, "...no..."

Minako gains a confused look, "What?"

In a low but terrified voice Naruto begs his mother, "Please don't do this… please, I just want to have a normal family. A family that shares happiness with me every day. A family that praises me when I do something right and comforts me when I'm scared. Please… I just want my mother to love me normally, like a true mother would… please…"

Minako looks shocked for a moment before her eyes are overshadowed by her hair. Naruto's hopes rise a little believing that maybe, just maybe, his words were able to get through his mother, but they were instantly shattered when she slaps his face while looking at him with an amused expression, "Oh do you now? So the love I give you is not good enough? Maybe it's about time I fully educated you in manners. Yes… I will make sure that you will never protest ever again." she said seductively.

'This can't be happening! Isn't anyone going to stop this?! Please, someone, save me!' Naruto thinks desperately but knows no one will help…

He can't let this happen… he can't let her do this him. He starts looking around the room for something that could help getting her off him, ANYTHING! He notices a lamp placed on the nightstand that is within his arm's reach.

Minako was too engrossed in her own lust that she didn't notice a lamp colliding with her head.

CRASH!

"AHH!" Minako fell off her bed and held her head in pain, feeling a little blood trickle down her forehead. She quickly recovers and stands up. She looks at her bed and sees Naruto missing. She then hears someone running down the hallway. "You just made a big mistake you brat... one that you will be paying off for the rest of your life!" She grabs a bathrobe from her closet, puts it on and starts chasing after him.

Naruto quickly runs into his room and locks the door. He then pushes his desk to block it in case Minako had a spare key. He jumps on his bed and holds his legs close to his chest while rocking back and forth, scared beyond belief. He has defied his mother and the retribution for it will be severe.

Loud banging and shouting could be heard from behind the door and he knows that he has only little time left before she forces her way into the room.

"There, must be a way to escape, anything please! I just want ESCAPE!" Naruto didn't have time to react as blood red runes suddenly appeared in midair and with a flash of red he disappeared from the room leaving only a broken window and blood stains on his bed behind.

Minako broke down the door and is greeted by the sight of a shattered window and Naruto's bed covered in blood stains.

"N-N-Naruto? H-Honey?" all of her anger was quickly forgotten and her voice was wavering from the mere thought of her son being dead or worse, being kidnapped. "O-Okay, y-you made your p-point. I-I promise I will stop touching you... Naruto?"

"Kaa-sama?" Minako looks behind her to see her daughters walk into the room as well. "What happened here? Where is Naruto? "

Minako's eyes are suddenly flooded with tears, "Naruto...he...I..." she falls to her knees crying, not being able to complete that sentence.

XXXXXXXXXX

UNKNOWN AREA

XXXXXXXXXX

Two women, a blond and a brunette, could be seen walking down a stone rode. "So Elli, when are you and Haru going to finally tie the knot?" the blond woman asked the brunette.

Elli was a young woman wearing a short sleeved shirt and jean shorts. She also had two unique Tonfa strapped on her belt, "Well, I was thinking maybe in a few months. By the way Julia, how's is Let holding up after that battle with that little boy with the pink eyes?"

Julia was a mature woman wearing an outfit similar to the ones female wrestlers wear but in orange color, "He's fine, but who knew that brat could turn into a huge turtle! I wish that we didn't have to retreat but we were severely outsized by that thing!"

Elli giggles while nodding, "Yeah, that was bad and Musica sai- OH MY GOD!" she quickly runs forward towards a bleeding child that was laying on the side of the road. "Julia, we need to find Haru now!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

XXXXXXXXXX

LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto slowly starts to open his eyes, "Wh-where...am...I?"

"Julia! He woke up!" He hears a female's voice and turns his head slightly to the right. In his field of vision he saw Elli and Julia.

"Wow... he's kinda cute. Reminds me of Let when we were younger. Hey kid, are you okay we-" "AHHHHHHH!"

The two women jump back startled from the boy's sudden screaming. Despite being heavily bandaged the boy began to crawl away from them but was quickly picked up by a spiky brown haired male wearing a robe, "Julia, what did you do? This kid is scared near to death."

"I swear I didn't do anything! The boy just started screaming when me and Elli tried to talk... to... him?" Julia sees the boy quivering in fear. "What the... hey kid are-"

Julia tries to reach out and comfort him but he flinches away from her hand, "Please...please...please...please..." he begs quietly. Let walks over to Julia and shook his head.

"Julia... I think he has a fear of women. Let me and the rest of guys talk to him." He suggests.

"Fine... just tell me if the kid is alright." she requested. Let nods and calls in to two other males into the room.

He then turns around and smiles at the scared boy, "Hey there, kid. My name is Let Dahaka," he then points at a silver haired young man who has a broadsword strapped on his back. "This is Haru Glory," he then points at dark haired man who had a calm smile on his face. "And this is Hamrio Musica."

Naruto sits on the ground and holds his legs close to his chest. Few minutes pass before he begins to speak in a voice barely above whisper, "...Naruto..." he didn't use the last names those "monsters" had.

Haru nods and sits down on the ground as well so he would be on the same eye level as the boy, "My fiancé found you hurt very badly by the side of the road. Can you tell us what happened?"

Naruto shook his head, "nmmm!"

Musica places a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "You know kid, we're heroes and we won't let a child cry, not when we can help to prevent it."

Naruto looks at the three men and then, hesitantly, at the women. Few minutes pass as he contemplates if he should trust them. So far they haven't given any reason not to. They found him hurt and brought him here to nurse him back to health, 'Not like I can survive on my own anyways. I never really was outside of the house before so I have no idea where I am...' "O...okay...it started about six years ago..."

And so Naruto explained them his life of suffering up to now. The three males stood there and listened to the whole story without interrupting him even once, except on some occasions showing disgusted and green faces. "…..then I felt a sudden surge of energy and everything went dark. Then I woke up here." He didn't leave out anything in his explanation and didn't sugarcoat any of it as well.

"Wait here." Let said as the three males went to talk the females and explain what Naruto went through. The girls covered their mouths in shock when they heard about the molestation part.

Haru then walks back over to boy with a smile, "Naruto... I have a proposal for you. From what we understand you are most likely far away from home. So how about you travel with us? We are currently still in Elemental Nations but at the border of Lightning country and far away from those "people". We can train you to become strong enough to protect yourself and do some sightseeing as well. You see, we are currently on our way home and… we would like you to come with us. But if you want to go to another village then we can drop off along the way. What do you say?"

Naruto quickly stood up and nodded, "Please... take me away. I can't stay here, ever... I want to leave."

Haru smiles and raises his hand, Naruto flinches until he felt his head being patted. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you..." he brings Naruto to his side, "C'mon, let's go to Fiore."

_**AK:…I won't blame you some flames but this version beginning is how I wanted to go. Now, yes the girls are from my work from To Walk On One's Own Path, originally that I was going to use this for that but I use the too much love idea. Now since the Uzumaki family did this to Naruto he has phobia of women. Now the next chapter will be a HUGE timeskip when Natsu meets Lucy. Naruto fear will be lessen thanks to Julia and Elli, so it will have some comical effects but female's villains would use this aginst him.**_

_**Before you all ask Naruto does still have Ten Commandments and something else. But he is now primarily a sword-fighter. With some hand-to-hand combat and smiting techniques.**_

_**Now you all wanted to see the harem. Unfortunately no Naruto girls only Fairy Tail and here they are.**_

_**Naruto X Erza Scarlet X Lucy Heartfilia X Mirajane Strauss X Cana Alberona X Juvia Lockser X Ultear Milkovich X Flare Corona X Evergreen X Ikaruga X Kagura**_ _**Mikazuchi**___

_**Since Naruto's fear of women it will be a slow process so hang for the ride and hope to see some fluff! Have a nice wheeee!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AK: Hey dudes and girls! Finally the second chapter of the this story is here so I'll just do the Q&A!**_

_**eniox27: Sorry, but I did warn ya! But don't worry about the rest of the chapters it will be not be dark for a long while.**_

_**emilbootanimefreak: Don't worry, you won't. But some, I do mean of only few, dsrk scenes will come.**_

_**J.E.P 1996: Hey, just read this and you won't be disappointed. Minako was just feeling parental instincts and when you read this it'll make sense.**_

_**Wild Rex: Because Shiki and Miyuki have it.**_

_**nguyentantan2001: dude, they slap him, and made him stay in dsrk basement. While I wouldn't mind that also some will think it's a scary movie. **_

_**Xilonax Shiverflame: tell me when you figure it out. **_

_**Kaiju Rinnegan: Dude while appreciate the reviews really I do...DO NOT EVER TELL ME TO UPDATE ESPECIALLY ON MY OTHER FANFICS! Okay!? ^_^**_

_**Now story start!**_

A blonde haired teen was smiling happily as he watched the beautiful country side scenery pass by through his passenger car window. The train rides smoothly and quickly so it won't be long before he reaches his destination. The boy reaches for his neck and traces his finger along the surface of a silver locket, "My journey finally begins... Luca."

The train comes to a sharp halt, signaling that the current destination has been reached. The boy stands up to grab his bag and then slung it over his shoulder. "Alright, time to find this guild." The boy looks at his left arm where three Kanji were tattooed on. Their meanings were: 'Charity', 'Meditation', 'Wisdom'. He then looks at his right arm where there were also three Kanji tattooed on, who's meaning were: 'Energy', 'Patience', and 'Morality'. Nodding resolutely to himself he summons a brown cloak over his body.

The boy leaves his first class cabin but before he can walk towards the train exit, he spots a strange pink haired boy laying on the hall floor, "Hoo?" The pinkette skin was quite pale and he was groaning badly. The blonde helps him to his feet by placing the sick boy's hand over his shoulder, "Here, let me help you up." The Pink boy smiles at the assistance before his cheeks puff up like balloons and he looked like he was almost going….to….to.… "Uh, let's get you to a bathroom first!"

XXXXXXXXXX

KONOHA

XXXXXXXXXX

Minako was sitting on the big gates of Konoha while drinking out of a huge sake bottle. It's ironic that she used to hate alcohol when she was younger and now drinking it is the only way to cope with her family member's loss, "God, I'm feeling sick... I wonder how Tsunade can drink so much of this stuff without puking her guts out."

She then looks at the setting sun and remembers the day Naruto disappeared. When her daughters barged into the red stained room, Ruka was the first one to break out of her shock. She tasted the red stains and found out that it wasn't blood at all, but liquefied chakra that is commonly used by master level seal users.

That had brought out Minako out of her sorrow at that moment as she concluded that her son wasn't dead, but was simply running away from his duties and responsibilities by getting his hands on some strange seal he knew nothing about. It wouldn't have been that hard to get one for him as she often left various experimental seal drawings on paper scattered around her office. Naruto simply could have taken one when he was cleaning the room. Perhaps he thought one of them would allow him to escape… but at first it didn't matter. She and the rest of her family knew that he has no one else to rely on outside of Konoha's walls and waited for him to come back.

...

...

...

But he didn't come back.

A month had passed since Naruto ran away and the Namikaze home that was once shining and smelled like the perfect fragrance of lavender and cherry blossoms, became dirty and smelled like old, expired ramen. The house was filled with dirty laundry, empty ramen cups and other trash. Naruto was always the one that took care of cleaning up everything and prepared them delicious meals. With him gone, none of the of the house females were willing to step in and do something about it.

During that same month Minako, Kushina and their daughters also became rather… antsy… without Naruto being there to relieve them of their pent up stress.

Finally, after another week passed by, they decided that enough is enough and that they needed their personal servant back. Minako ordered her best Anbu squad to do a secret search for Naruto and after doing so she waited…waited for a long time. Days turned into weeks, then into months, but not a single hint of Naruto was discovered anywhere… there was no hint that he even was alive anymore.

Minako's frustration grew because of it so she had an Inuzuka clan member volunteer to join in the search. She had found an old shirt in Naruto's room and fortunately it still had enough scent in it for the Inuzuka dogs to sniff it.

After more frustrating months of wait, the search team finally returned… but their report wasn't pleasing either. During the first month, the tracker dogs managed to get a whiff of a very, VERY feint scent of Naruto near Kumo's borders.

Minako at first was worried that some Kumo shinobi had kidnapped Naruto, but she sighed in relief when the Anbu team leader said that the scent led away from Kumo's border and deeper into the Fire country. Tracking the scent seemed to go well until they reached a small farm village where the scent stopped. The Anbu tried searching for any more scent in a 20 mile radius but found nothing. They did a secret throughout search of the small village, only to end up with the same results.

Then, for the next month the Anbu team tried searching for the missing blond by increasing the search radius around the village, but it was hopeless. It's as if the boy vanished into thin air when he arrived at the village.

After the anbu team finished their report Minako dismissed them, but ordered them to not speak about the mission to anyone. Afterwards she informed her family of the failed search, and needless to say…. the reactions weren't the best ones.

Almost all of the family members started blaming one another for their servant's disappearance. Some of them even turned violent and it took both Minako's and Kushina's strengths to calm them down. The following day, all of the family females decided to continue Naruto's search in secret. Whenever they are out on missions, all of them will keep an eye open for Naruto when they have free time.

While an agreement was reached, the tensions didn't disappear. Kaede and Ruka practically isolated themselves from the family. They would barely talk to anyone and after missions they would either go to do some training or simply shut themselves in their rooms and come out only during meals or baths.

These tensions have continued for four years and had somewhat lessened….. but only barely.

Minako takes one last swig of her sake, trying to make herself forget about her troubles...

...

...

...

But the more she thinks about Naruto…the more she wants him.

She will find him… and she will bring him back either willing…or not…

XXXXXXXXXX

PORT

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde boy was walking down the street with the pink haired boy who looked much better after they exited the train, "Wow, I didn't know that someone could have such a major motion sickness." The blonde hair teen stated.

"Yeah, if you hadn't helped me out I would have been stuck there for more rides!" The pink haired boy said in a fearful tone.

The blonde teen chuckled a little at his new friend's dramatic words before recomposing himself, "So anyway-"

"Natsu! I found you!" A blue cat suddenly appeared and flied up to the pink haired boy. "Lisanna forgot about your motion sickness and we went back-" "AHH, TALKING CAT!" "AHHHH!" the blue cat screamed in fright from hearing the blond haired boy screaming.

The blonde boy takes in a few deep breaths to calm himself down, "Sorry for that. Not really used to seeing talking animals...or flying blue cats…" he muttered the last part quietly.

Natsu nods in understanding, "It's fine! This is Happy, my friend. Happy this guy is… uhh...hey, what was your name?"

"Naruto...Naruto Raregroove." Naruto smiles happily while the cat looks behind him to see a large silver sword strapped on his back. "Like the sword? It is a gift left by my farther."

Happy smiled excitedly after he landed on Natsu's head, "Wow, that looks very heavy. Is it?"

Naruto nods, "Yeah, but I had this since I was a kid. Anyway, I have to go now so I'll see you two later." he said as he turned around and began walking away.

Natsu waves at him as did Happy, "Hope we will meet again soon Naruto! Next time, I'll pay you back for saving my life!"

Naruto passes through the port and walks into one of the local stores, "Excuse me, I don't suppose you know which train leaves for Magnolia?" he asked after walking up to the counter, not noticing that a young lady was giving an "erotic" pose to the shopkeeper. "Ah!" Naruto covered his eyes as he felt like he was interrupting something indecent.

"WAIT PLEASE! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" the girl yells.

A few minutes later, Naruto was walking beside the girl (with a quite healthy distance away from her) after she gave him her explanation, "S-so you just tried to get a better price for the key?" The former Konoha resident asked.

"Yup, although I only got 1000 jewel discount. Anyway, from here you turn left and you should be able to catch the next train to Magnolia in the next few hours. I suggest that you get your ticket now and just goof off for the remainder of the time." The blonde girl informs Naruto who bows gratefully.

"Arigatou, miss...oh I don't believe I've got your name. My name is Naruto."

The blonde teen girl smiles, "It's Lucy, nice to meet you Naruto."

They were about to part ways until, "KYAAAAA! Salamander is here!"

The two blondes look back to see a horde of fangirls running by. Naruto paled at the big number of girls as his fear of women kicked in. After spending some years in the presence of two kind women like Elli and auntie Julia, he is able to tolerate the presence of females. But if they get mad, if there is large number of them in one group, or if there is too much physical contact, he'll start freaking out.

However, Lucy missed his discomfort as she was more focused on what was just shouted out, "You mean THE Salamander of Fairy Tail?! The one who uses Fire Magic that you can't buy anywhere in stores?!"

Naruto's own curiosity helped him to calm down his nerves, but he was still quite tensed being in the presence of so many females. 'Fire Magic? Uncle Let did say that this Salamander wizard uses flames similar to his and Julia's Dragonrace abilities. Hmm...I did promise Luca to record and study any magic we never got a chance to do research on.' The boy thought as he followed after Lucy to see the Salamander wizard.

The two blondes followed the fangirls to see them fuss around a mildly handsome man standing in the middle of the street. Naruto focuses his sight intently on the man's hand as purple flames appeared from it. The third Glory Rave Master frowns at this typical, garden variety flame magic. Indeed, you cannot find these flames in stores, but with some self-studying one can learn how to use it. Naruto sighs as this man was insulting the real Salamander with that mockery fire magic of his.

The blond was about to turn away until he felt something else in the air... a suggestion spell? Naruto looks at the gathered female's fangirlish behavior and quickly realizes what's happening. Uncle Let and auntie Julia taught him in the ways of the DragonRace sensory abilities. These abilities were quite hard to learn as Naruto must be almost perfectly attuned with the land and spiritual wavelength. But it was well worth it as Naruto can now sense others emotions and the magical energies surrounding him. Over the years this ability became a passive one from being used a lot. Naruto barely even notices that it's active anymore unless something disturbs him… like now.

He looks at Lucy to see she was also captured by the love spell. Naruto's left arm suddenly glowed and Lucy started looking around frantically as if she just broke out of a trance.

"Hey, the guy is alluring these women. We have to-" Naruto stops talking when he sees the same pink haired boy from the train run up to the fake Salamander.

"Igneel! It's me Natsu…..who the hell are you?" Natsu started speaking with excitement, but ended in disappointment.

Naruto starts slightly panicking as he knows that love struck females act like beasts when someone talks rudely to their idol. He quickly finds the source of the allure spell, 'I won't let this guy control people's minds any longer.' With this thought going through his mind, Naruto expertly sends an almost invisible stream of magic and destroyes the source of the spell which was a ring on the man's hand's finger. The fake Salamander held his hand in pain while Naruto grabs Lucy's arm (despite how it felt like he was going to faint at any moment and was shivering badly from fear) and Natsu's before escaping the scene.

After running for a while Naruto finally stopped, concluding that he's at a safe distance from the main port. The Rave Master instantly let's go of Lucy's arm as if it was made out of fire and tries to prevent himself from falling over unconscious. He looks at the pink haired boy who was laughing loudly as he knew that Naruto was the one who exploded the fake Salamander's hand, "What the hell were you thinking Natsu? If I hadn't destroyed and made that ring into a distraction you would've been ripped apart by those fan girls."

Natsu just give's him a bright smile in return, "Hehe, thanks for helping me out there!"

Naruto sweatdrops, "You are an idiot."

XXXXXXXXXX

BACK AT KONOHA

XXXXXXXXXX

Ruka was laying on the rooftop garden of her family compound while smoking... she hated the crude habit that she recently gained. She takes out the cancer stick out of her lips and flick off the ashes beside her, "...Ahh..." Each day was the same...self-loathing, killing, smoking, pleasuring herself and eating... only that her little servant brother is missing.

Her daily routine might have not changed, but each passing day starts feeling more hollow and pointless. She hates it how she can never be as strong as her twin sister who's always been able to beat her in almost everything. Despite how hard she tried to surpass Kaede, she always remained in the second place...she despises that and thus the self-loathing.

Usually when she is in a foul mood she takes on missions that require lots of killing so she could go on a killing spree to vent her frustrations. Now it's smoking…funny…she used to buy a pack of cigarettes as a souvenir whenever she visited a different village on a mission. Now, she needs a pack a day just to stay calm. She even tried using more pleasurable means to relieve her stress, but no matter how many times she used her fingers, toys or even whores, she can't climax anymore! She even went as far as to ask her twin for help when they both went on a weeklong mission, but alas six straight hours of scissoring or tongue licking could not help her release her stress...

Ruka bit her lips as she put her arm over her eyes...Naruto...

She missed those days where she would return home after work to see her little brother standing at the doorway smiling. He always cared for her wellbeing. When she was hungry, he would prepare her the most tasty meals he was capable of, when she was tired, he would prepare her a bath with the perfect temperature to soak in and fresh clean clothes awaited her whenever she was done…and… when she had "urges"… she would use him as a cuddle toy. His frail body was just so soft and smooth that she couldn't help herself but want to hold him close to her.

She remembers the time when she first saw her little brother as a baby... he was so perfect, like a little angel that was given to her by the heavens themselves. That innocent smile he would give her while reaching out for a hug, he was pure perfection. She wanted to have him all to herself. When her mothers were busy with work and her sisters were training, she took it upon herself to take care of her precious baby...not a single day she ever regretted that time. She giggles to herself remembering that one time she even breastfeed him...although she was too young to understand that she couldn't produce milk yet, it still made her feel more closer to him.

But as years went on her kunoichi career required more and more of her time and effort. That in return meant she would have to spend less and less time with her brother during the day. That frustrated her, so she often had temper issues during combat and it would result in her maiming her targets before killing them. Then when Kaede started becoming better than her, her temper grew to such levels that torturing enemies wasn't enough to cool it down and when she would return home, she would need some sort of outlet…. and Naruto was just so conveniently there. The pent up aggression overwrote her sense of sympathy and attachment so he ended up being her punching bag. That continued for about a year till she got bored of it and decided to spice up her little hobby by making Naruto…pleasure… her a little. A grope there, a lick there, of course she didn't allow him to do it on her more… "private areas".

That again, continued for a full year until she decided that since she allowed him to touch her, it's was time that he returned the favor by allowing her to do that to him and as a big sister she had the right to be rougher to him. It's her right as an elder sibling.

"Dammit...why did you have to run away…Naruto…" Ruka grumbled to herself. It's starting to get harder to control her emotions and soon cigarettes won't cut it. There is only one person who can bring her life back on its tracks, the one who can bring her piece of mind and make her whole again… the one who can release her body from its tension.

"You're like my drug..." she mumbled. Yes, he is almost like a drug to her that she couldn't get enough of, and now that he's gone she's gone into a severe withdrawal. She needs him, he's hers, she needs him dammit! "He is mine...all mine!" Ruka spoke out loud with a hint of madness in her voice.

XXXXXXXXXX

WITH NARUTO

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was eating a small pizza while Natsu ate… every single meal from the menu. Lucy watches in both disgust and amazement at speed and tenacity of the pink haired boy's hunger,

"Oh for God's sake! Chew your food!" Naruto shouted.

Lucy giggled as she enjoyed the two boy's comedic interaction before focusing more on Naruto, "Thanks for helping me out back there, I didn't realize that the fake Salamander was using an illegal charm ring."

"Eh, don't worry about it. Trust me, I know how it feels to be charmed...so many times..." Naruto face turns blue from remembering the scary moments he had in his life, "Anyway, since I managed to get my ticket for tonight's train, I suppose it would be best for me to go to the train station."

Lucy smiles happily, "Oh, I almost forgot to ask, are you a wizard too?" she inquired and hoped that this kind boy really was one.

"Yup, a magical paladin. Just recently finished my studies and been officially registered as one since last year!" Naruto answers as he points at the large sword on his back, "I specialize more in swordsmanship then magic, but I still have some good magical seals here." he shows his arms from behind his robes.

Lucy was in awe while looking at them, "Magical seals? Wow, I never thought I would meet someone who makes seals instead of runes."

Natsu, who just finished eating his ramen with bits of noodles stuck on his face like a beard, asked, "What's so special about seals?"

Lucy smiles brightly as she likes answering questions about magic, "Easy, unlike runes which only appear when you use magic, seals are physical versions of it that you can prepare before use and without the constant energy consumption. However, the only flaw is that you need something to write the seals on."

Naruto nods as he points at the seals on his arms, "Yup, these babies however, were tattooed on by an old friend of mine who taught me these techniques."

Natsu nods, "So you write magic symbols to make cool things happen? Awesome!"

The two blondes sweatdrop at their new friend's simple minded understanding. Naruto then places a huge amount of money on the table and stood up, "Well, at any rate, I'm going now. Half of the money is for Natsu's meal and the other half is for Lucy."

Lucy smiles a bit crazily while looking at the money, but still manages to look back and ask, "But why?"

Naruto chuckles, "I like giving people funds to start their dreams. I like to think of it as a way of paying back for the people who saved me...anyway, bye." Just as he is about to exit, he bumps into a girl who was in the process of entering the restaurant. The physical contact made Naruto pale a bit and he wanted to get away as soon as possible, but he couldn't just act like a jerk so he temporally swallowed his fear and helped the girl up, "Sorry for running into you like this miss." After helping her up, the blond boy quickly left.

The girl simply stood there, surprised at the man she just saw before a bright smile appeared on her face, "Mister hero..." She giggles. Finally, she found the person who saved her.

"Yo, Lisanna! I'm right here!" Natsu waves while calling out to his partner.

"Natsu, listen, I found my hero! The one who saved me during that S-Rank mission... Naruto Raregroove Glory!"

XXXXXXXXXX

HOURS LATER

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was currently fishing at the port. He had a straw bucket that was filled with fresh salmon and catfish, "Hmm... should I make fried catfish tonight or smoke lime salmon? Decisions, decisions."

The boy pulls out another fish and it wasn't either of the two he was catching, "Dammit, again... well, I think I got all the fish I need for traveling." Naruto seals them into a scroll that held a lot of other items. The boy sighs as he looks at the ocean. "I wonder if I'll be allowed to join Fairy Tail. Hmm...I miss those bittersweet days with Luca in Rosemary village...hmm...I still got to find Simon though...*sigh* so many promises to keep."

Though the former molested child has many challenges ahead of him, he never regretted his choice to become what he is now. Naruto looks at night's horizon and knows things were looking u-...what the hell? Why is there a big boat heading towards him...

BOOOOOOM!

Lucy, after being washed up by her spirit magic's tidal wave, was fuming angrily, "That's it, I won't call her again unless I'm in a life or death situation." Lucy painfully spat out some salt water.

"Hey Lucy, what's going on here?" Naruto appeared in front of her after narrowly escaping the crash. He sweatdropped when he saw that the whole port area was destroyed, then, realization struck him, "Oh god, now I remember. Pink hair, blue cat… Natsu is the Salamander!"

As if on cue, Natsu came down by jumping on one the remaining parts of the boats, "Whoo-hooo! That was awesome! I'm all fired up now!"

Naruto sighs as he helps Lucy up to her feet while shivering slightly, "I get the feeling that I don't want to know of what just happened."

Lucy laughs nervously while shaking her head lightly, "Trust me, you don't want to know." She stated before becoming a little confused at how Naruto quickly let go of her hand after helping her.

The two blondes suddenly see the fake Salamander appear out of the wreckage. The man sends his goons after Natsu who beats them up with his fists easily, "Alright, now it's-" "Hold it."

Naruto interrupts Natsu as he looks at Bora, "Natsu...let me handle this."

The boy pouts and huffs, "Fine, but only because you payed for my snack earlier."

Naruto smiles at the granted permission, "Alright, come on. I don't go easy on people who mess with others minds."

The faker smirks as he sends powerful stream of purple fire. Naruto stood there smiling, not moving an inch as the flame impacted with him.

Lucy eyes widen as she saw the boy take the hit! But was further shocked that when the fire faded away, there boy stood in the same place uninjured with only his robe burned off.

The now unrobed boy wore a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots with a black cloth covering his left leg and both arms; the cloth on his arms hid his seals. Naruto's chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge representing a wolf. (Think Cloud's outfit from Final Fantasy VII Advent Children)

Naruto smirks while cracking his neck, "I admit, that your spell packed a bigger punch then I anticipated... but it's no match for this!" Naruto's seal that had the kanji for Patience glowed and a sword materialized into his hands. It was a glowing blue sword that radiated with lots of magical energy, "One of the "Scared Six Swords of Enlighten Perfection", The Sword of Water, Patience!"

Seeing the powerful sword being pointed at him, Bora became very nervous as he jumped in the air and made a magical circle appear while he was in midair, "Providence Flame Buster!" The spell took the form of purple fireball that was as huge as the ship that had almost hit Naruto previously.

"Patience!" Naruto yells as the spell halted in midair.

"Whoa! How...?" Lucy shouted as she was confused at how Naruto stopped the spell.

Naruto raises his weapon and lets it go, making the water sword slowly spin while creating a magical circle of energy in the process, "Let thy patience control the rapid waves of the oceans. Falling Tears!" Naruto chanted a spell and then quickly gripped his blade to cut the circle making the energy ring spread and destroy the flame spell from Bora!

Naruto jumps in the air as a second sword appears in his hand while the first one disappears, "Thy reflection of the waters calm surface allows to protect thy dreams. Crashing Tsunami's!" The blonde Rave Master slashes at the faker, causing a silver waterfall fall from the sky and splash the man.

Naruto landed on top of a building, smiling at his handywork, "Hmm...I still need training with those new swords, but I'm really getting better at this." He tenderly touches the blade before letting it disappear from existence. "Thanks...Sophia..."

"Awesome, that was cool! Hey, Naruto, let's fight!" Natsu yells, not noticing the angry mob coming for them.

Naruto jumps down while looking at Natsu who thought he was going to take his offer to fight, "Natsu Dragneel...the Salamander of Fairy Tail... I'll take up that match..."

"Sweet!" Natsu cheered.

"But! I want to join Fairy Tail first." Naruto finishes as Natsu just nods.

"Sure, my guild takes in anybody! Oi, Lucy, you said you wanted to join as well, right?" The flame specialist asks the female blonde who nods in return.

The boy grabs both of their wrists as he ran towards the train station to go to back home to Magnolia. However, Naruto was suddenly tackled by a blur of blue and white, "Mister hero!"

Natsu just smiles as he sees his two best friends, "Yo Happy, Lisanna, what took you guys?"

Before the girl could say anything she noticed something very important... that her hero had fainted with foam coming out of his mouth, "Uhh...whoopies..."

_**AK: Hahahahaha, how do you like that twist the family still hasn't realize that they abuse Naruto and also thinks he's their servant! He also stills has that far of women despite Elli and Julia being kind to himhe still has a deep fear of them.**_

_**But...Lisanna is ALIVE! How? Naruto that's how!**_

_**Anyway, I gave Naruto those new swords from...actually let's make this interesting. If you figure out which religion talks about the Six perfections. The first person gets a cookie, 3 questions, and when Naruto meets with his family again. Second, 3 questions, and third a single question! Anyway he has five more blades and the Ten Commandments! But he doesn't use his Holy Bring against powerful enemies. So please leave long reviews and have a nice wheee!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Azureking: Greetings everyone! I've been working on this chapter since you guys been reviewing like crazy and for that it's word count it's over 6000! Thanks for reviews and here's my appreciation a long chapter! _**

**_emilbootanimefreak: That is a secret for now!_**

**_Soundion: Don't worry each sister and Kushina will have a scene. Also who taught Naruto his special seals will be a secret for awhile. _**

**_TheWhiteTitan: Soon, you will learn soon._**

**_Kaiju Rinnegan: It's fine but please just do that in this story. But please continue to enjoy and review this._**

**_GizmoDragon90: That is a bit of spoiler but I'll say this...that road is long process for the girls but will reach that ending you want. _**

**_StrikeExia: Lisanna is not in the harem she just have a massive case of hero worship. _**

**_Guest: I hope your friend will be fine with life._**

**_Hikaru the Midnight Prince: No..._**

**_Ron Swanson: Yes, you will see the rest soon. _**

**_TMNT: They will, some will not really mean it some will be assholes about, and he will go back but not the way you expect._**

**_King Naruto: While that idea is good, it's too soon bring them like that. _**

**_Titanzilla: I see no way to bring them or freezing x godzilla together like that. _**

**_Jose19: They all live in the same world just different continents. _**

**_Now please enjoy the chapter!_**

_Naruto was sitting still in the church while wearing a serious look on his face. He had two of his Ten Commandments placed in front of him, his father's sword and a black sword that was equal in size and shape with the first one, with the only notable difference being that the steel that it was made out of was entirely black...Luca's family sword.._

_Naruto sighs as he looks up to the sky... there was no ceiling because the church was almost completely destroyed, in fact, this is the only building that is still standing...uh... half standing?_

_The boy walks up to the church altar and prays, "God... I know that you and I haven't spoken much in a long time, especially after I left... Konoha... but since you never convinced my former...clan… to let me go… then at least grant me this one request. Luca... one of your children, has died protecting me and this village from one of Zeref's cults... please, accept her into your loving arms."_

_Naruto picks up both of the large blades and puts them on his back, "I don't wish for you to forgive things I had said in moments of anger or love, as you did with Luca... but just give her the paradise she truly deserves. You know that she earned it...Amen..."_

_{Never lose hope, live on with pride, don't ever become like me, Naruto-kun...}_

_The boy begins walking away from the church with his serious look being replaced with one of true determination, "Luca... I shall walk our path with your blessing..."_

_Naruto..._

_Narutoooo..._

_OI *SMACK*_

Naruto suddenly wakes up with a jolt and throws his fist to the side, watching it make contact with Natsu's face! The blond boy takes a quick look around and notices that he was in a train coupe. He also realizes that his head was laying on Lucy's lap. Naruto quickly jumps up, only to quickly fall back on the hard floor, "WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE, WHY?!"

"Mister Hero! Are you alright!?" Naruto looks up and sees a young girl looking at him with concern radiating from her eyes. The girl had white hair, was wearing a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow. Up on her arms above her elbows, she wore gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from it. She wore tall, black socks along with brown shoes. She was about to move in to help, but the Ravegroove male stood up before she could even try.

He already had been sleeping on a girl's lap for God knows how long! Oh god... he's starting to feel so sick! Naruto takes in silent, deep breaths that he had mastered to do secretly so people wouldn't notice his fear. "What happened?"

Lisanna, he remembered that that was the white haired girl's name from before he passed out from the immediate female physical contact, spoke up, "Well, when I jumped on you, I must have made you hit your head really hard on the ground since you passed out. Because of it, Natsu had carried you here and we're currently heading towards Magnolia and our guild."

Naruto nods as he took one of the corner widow seats so he could be as far away from the girls as possible, "I-I see! So, how much longer until we reach our destination?"

Lucy raises her eyebrow at the fellow blond's choice of seats, 'He doesn't like physical contact or something? Maybe I'm simply overthinking this...' "Should be another five or ten minutes."

Naruto nods, and then realizes that he had knocked out the poor dragon slayer boy when he punched him... eh, it was for the best since he'll be able to get some sleep and not barf all over his clothes.

After a few silent moments pass, Naruto stands up, "I'm going to get us some snacks."

"Oh can you please grab-" Lucy begins speaking, but pauses when she sees a dust cloud, shaped like Naruto, lingering where the real one originally stood…... he's quite fast..."Some...candy...?"

Lisanna smiles as she pets Happy's sleeping head, "I'm so glad that I finally found my hero!"

Lucy looks at Natsu's partner with a curious look, "You know him?"

"Well, sort of. You see, I was in a really dangerous S-Rank mission and almost died... and I would have, if it wasn't for him."

XXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK

XXXXXXXXXX

Lisanna stares sadly at her older brother, Elfman, who currently was in his beast takeover form. He was able to beat the monster that attacked but had lost control of himself in the process and Mirajane took too much damage from the fight against the mission target to be able to move.

Lisanna watches as her brother brings down his arm to kill her and she just stood there, hoping against all odds that he will beat the animalistic urges to hurt and destroy. But...

"_Silfarion!_"

Lisanna was suddenly picked up and felt like she was going through a really, really, REALLY fast roller coaster. Before she can realize what happened, she heard the voice of the man holding her say, "Stay down..."

She looks at rescuer and notices that he was of the same age as her. He was wearing a black coat and holding a green sword. "_Runesave..._" The boy rushes in and sends a wave of green energy that wraps around the beast. He then walks back as the monster reverted back to his human teen form.

"*Huff* *Huff* Yeesh, give me a break. I still can't believe that Runesave took more energy from me than usual to seal magic. Odd, since I could seal uncle Sieghert's magic without even trying... maybe it was casted differently or something, or maybe it was because they weren't using their full strength?" The boy said as he sits on one knee and looks at the knocked out, dark skinned teen. "Magic exhaustion. Oh well, better than chakra burns and the like." Naruto then summons a green, foam like substance and places it on top of the teen's back, making him glow the same color dimly. "This should help him feel less pain and sores when he wakes up."

The cloaked male stands up but not before dusting himself off a bit. He then walks up to Mirajane and places a glass full of red-purple liquid just within her arms reach, "Drink it. and you'll be able to recover your magic reserves faster than normal." he tells the S-ranked mage. He then walks up to Lisanna and summons another flask with a clear liquid substance in it. Like with Marijane, for some reason he only places the flash within her arms reach, it's as if he's trying not to get to close to her. "And this is for you... it will heal your wounds. Alright, I got to go now and find that other sword...Energy..."

Lisanna stared at the glass flask for a bit before she drank its contents, 'it...it...it...TASTES SO GOOD!' The white haired girl mentally squeals in joy at finally being able to enjoy something sweet in medicine. She stands up to thank her savoir, only to see him walking away, "W-w-wait! Please tell me, why did you help us?!"

The boy looks back, "Sorry, but I have to go! Maybe I will tell you the next time we meet!"

Lisanna nods sadly at his answer, but then quickly decided to ask something else before he left, "CAN YOU AT LEAST TELL ME YOUR NAME!?" she yells, barely able to see her savior now.

"Call me what you will... I don't have a real name to use anyway." The cloaked hero turns back and shows her his face with his blond, spiky hair.

"Mister...hero..."

XXXXXXXXXX

FLASHBACK END

XXXXXXXXXX

Lisanna blushes as she puts the palms of her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment, "Ah, I promised that I'd marry Natsu, but I guess a fling might be fine once in a blue moon!" She giggles as Lucy sweatdrops at the choice of words the whitenette used.

The blonde girl smiles nervously, "Hehe, so I guess you like Naruto-san?"

"Hehe. Guilty as charged! But I truly respect him more for saving my siblings, along with my own life… still, it is hard to believe that he is the son of the legendary hero that stopped the chaos of the Dark Brings!" Lisanna said in a semiserious tone.

Lucy nods at that knowledge, knowing all about Dark Brings from various books and news reports. They were spheres of dark energy that would give people different kinds of powers, but in return would also make them lean towards the darkness. The female blonde also knows that Haru Glory and his team, The Rave Warriors, are still trying to destroy the rest of the dark powers users. In fact, just recently the magic council issued a new law that states if anybody is found using a Dark Bring, he or she must be immediately brought before them.

The Celestial spirit mage couldn't help but feel worried. If someone within the government had all that power within its reach…..

She shakes her head a bit and smiles brightly at Lisanna, "Yeah, and he wants to join Fairy Tail too! Ever since he was found by Weekly Sorcerer magazine, almost all of the guilds in Fiore want him."

This fact was very true as few years ago, Haru and Elie were walking through an alley with Naruto, and the magazine reporter found out that they were a family. Thankfully, Elie blasted the camera into pieces to conceal Naruto's identity. But from there they had to be careful whenever visiting cities that had Guild's or were in close proximity to them. Now that she thinks about it, there was this one time where in the very same magazine, the Phantom guild made an announcement to grant Naruto a high ranking position within their guild and even give him his own team, put together from their best mages. Lucy even remembers that a week later, Mermaid Heel also made an announcement that they would allow him to be the only male to join their guild... she was surprised that Naruto didn't take that offer.

XXXXXXXXXX

ON THE SAME TRAIN

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was sitting in the train's café cart and enjoying a chilled, root beer float. "Mmm! I never get tired of drinking these, but I wish...yare yare... Hey! Give me another 5 root beers and keep them coming!"

A boy around his age nods and looks at the Rave Master, "Sure. Mind if I ask what is your destination?"

"Fairy Tail... I'm looking for a steady stream of jobs." Naruto answered as he got his drinks. Ahh~! The combination of the sweet and cold vanilla ice cream with the carbonation and warmth of soda made his head always light as a feather.

The server nods and smiles brightly, "That's nice. Fairy Tail, despite its reputation, is one of the best guilds in Fiore. So I take it that you have a place to live once you get there?" He asked while cleaning some dishes.

The blonde Rave Master nods as he was already halfway finished with his third drink, "Yeah, my mother paid a room for me to live in until next year...uh, it's called Fairy Hill's or something like that." Naruto picks up his two remaining drinks and a few snacks he had bought for Lisanna and Lucy.

The bartender froze in shock after hearing what the blond boy said, "Fairy Hill's? Son of a… damn lucky shmuck... he's going to see beautiful women everyday. Not fair!"

XXXXXXXXXX

KONOHA, OUTSKIRTS

XXXXXXXXXX

Kaede was burning wood in her campfire with a stoic look on her face..."Hmmm..."

The Faint Smile of Konoha sighs as she was lost in thoughts. She has been living outside as much as possible ever since the ANBU and her family's fight over Naruto's runaway situation. Up until now she has been only focusing on her career… but... her perfect performances on all of her missions just seemed to be pointless lately, and she knows why... Naruto

She clenches her fists hard, feeling the anger flow through her body. She never felt so... betrayed in her entire life! She and her family gave that damn, problem child what every good kid needed: a home to live in, food, clothes, love (in her own warped way), and a goal in life... to please them.

Kaede carefully polishes her double edge broadsword but accidentally cuts her hand! "Dammit!" She curses as the Anbu commander of Konoha bandages her hand. She used to have Naruto clean her armor and equipment while she would relax. But with him gone, she has to repair, wax, clean, dry, wash, and double paint her weapons to keep them perfectly beautiful and shining like a star.

She hasn't seen her twin in the last few weeks since that mission and her request for sex. Kaede rather liked the intense incestuous session of orgasms, but Ruka hadn't climaxed even once during them and has been going through a lot more anger issues lately, along with taking up smoking a pack of cigarettes a day. While Uzumaki bodies are resilient to most drugs and alcohol, but the way Ruka has been poisoning her body with those smokes, she just might get lung cancer one day.

Kaede closes her eyes as she finally finished polishing her sword to perfection... but it still doesn't have the same bright shine compared to how her brother would make it.

_Onee-sama, here! It's your favorite snack..._

Kaede quickly opened her eyes in a fright as she swore that she just heard Naruto's voice. She unconsciously smiles and stands up to look for him... only to find nothing. She balls up her fist again, berating herself for such stupidity on her part.

Kaede might have not realized it... but her rise to a successful career was because of her brother. He always made her delicious healthy food, pampered her with exotic baths and freshly washed laundry, and even kept her frustrations in check. He was her reason for being so perfect...

Kaede punches a tree that was near her, causing it to split almost in half.

He was their family's servant, a tool... but then why does she feel so hollow with him gone...

XXXXXXXXXX

MAGNOLIA

XXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy yells as five individuals were standing outside the Guild Hall of the most famous guild, and all of them smiled at the homey look it gave off. Naruto remembers the time he spent at Haru's sister's, Cattleya Glory's, house that was located in Garage Island. He remembers how she was always very kind to him and considered him to be her little brother. He should write her a letter soon...

Natsu opens the door with a big slam and Naruto was greeted by the sight of the entire guild, which was roughly around thirty to fifty people at first glance. The Third Glory Rave Master sees that everyone is completely different from one another with some having serious expressions while others were smiling and talking with their fellow guildmates. He loved it. On his last birthday, everyone he held dear had gathered into one place and gave off the exact same atmosphere he is feeling right now - warm and family like.

Naruto smiles at this cheery mood... this was everything he needs, no violen-

WHAM!

...Naruto's smile twitches as he saw Natsu punch a random guy. "HEY, THAT LEAD YOU TOLD ME ABOUT WAS A LIE! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT!"

"HEY, IT WAS JUST A RUMOR I PASSED ALONG!"

"ONLY A RUMOR!?"

Naruto ducks as a brawl suddenly breaks out in the hall...oh, he had to duck again to avoid a flying Happy who was flying not because of his magic, but because he was thrown like a rag doll! He cautiously walks in with his two girl companions, trying his best to avoid the ongoing fighting. "Amazing! I can't believe I'm actually standing inside the real Fairy Tail guild hall!"

"SO NATSU FINALLY CAME BACK!?"

Naruto turns to his left to sees an almost nude boy standing there. He wore black boxers and hasd the Fairy Tail symbol stamped on his chest. He had jet black hair, a well-toned body and a silver necklace that looked like a pretty good replica of Naruto's Rave Stone.

**This is Gray Fullbuster, a very talented wizard but he...well… has a bad habit of taking off his clothes.**

The almost nude boy starts walking towards the scuffle, but not before Naruto heard another voice yell out.

"Grey, your clothes!"

"GYAH!"

Naruto looks at the bar area to see a beautiful woman sitting there. She was wearing a bikini top and black, skin tight pants.

**This young woman is Cana Alberona, and she holds the title of 'Fairy Tail's Heaviest Drinker.'**

The young woman sighs in exasperation, "You see? The reason I don't date any of the men here is because they have no class." She spoke with disappointment and took a swing of her drink... WHICH WAS A WHOLE KEG OF ALCOHOL?!

Naruto looks to his right to see Grey kick a table out of his way to get to Natsu, "Come on and fight me Natsu!" The boxer wearing boy yells.

When the dragon slayer looks back at the ice user, he yells, "Not until you put on some clothes you perv!"

"It's already noon and you guys are whining like spoiled babies!" Naruto turns around and notices the same dark skinned teen he had saved those years ago.

**This brute of a man is named Elfman, a muscle bound wizard who thinks that all you need in the world... are two strong fists.**

"I'll show you how a real man fights!" Elfman yells as he charges at the two rowdy members.

However, despite his exclamation he was send flying away with in a single punch! "All it took was one punch?!" Lucy yells as she was dumbfounded on how the biggest guy here, was easily defeated by the two smaller guys.

"Geez, it's noisy around here, huh?" The two blondes look behind themselves to see a smiling, orange haired teen who was wearing blue sunglasses and a green jacket over an orange shirt with an odd skull picture in front of it.

**This is the lady killer, Loke, ranked most high in the wizard bachelor list.**

His charismatic smile disappeared as he was hit in the forehead by a stray glass. He growls angrily, oddly reminding Naruto of feline, before he looks at his female dates, "Hey, I'm going to join in, but only to protect you two!" he said with a smooth voice as the girls squealed in joy to be treated like that… not realizing that he only wanted to get revenge on those who had thrown the object to his face.

Lucy marks off his face as turn off because of his playboy attitude, "Well, he's off my list! Geez, isn't there anyone sane here?"

Naruto shrugs, "Kinda, depends on one's own view of rationality and normality. One might think this is sane while you think its chaos."

"Hmm... Good point! At least I have you to talk with if no one else here is sane... you're in my book." Lucy smiles cutely as Naruto blushes and pales at the same time. He never really had much interaction with females of his age group so he gets easily flustered, and scared since his phobia is still there. Any "weird" suggesting ideas remind him of his dark past.

"Oh, hello! Are you two new here?" The two young wizards look back to see a slim, young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest. Her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body with large breasts.

"IT'S MIRAJANE IN THE FLESH!" Lucy squeals as she met Fairy Tail's most beautiful and one of the most famous members.

**This is Mirajane, a beautiful wizard who's known around the land for her bikini clad photo shoots in Sorcerer Weekly magazine.**

Naruto smiles at the woman, for some reason feels like he knows her. 'Hmm...had I met her back home or sometime after that incident in Rosemary Village? '

Lucy points at the fight with a nervous look, "You think someone should stop them?"

"Oh, don't worry. It's always like this here, so I just leave them alone and besides-" The non-members gasps in surprise and horror as they see Elfman being thrown at her! "It's kinda fun don't you think?! Ughh!" The barmaid smiles, not caring that she was bleeding from the forehead and her spirit was coming out of her mouth.

"AHH! Don't die Mirajane!" Lucy yells but was interrupted by Grey bumping into her.

"GIVE ME BACK MY UNDERWEAR JERK!" The young man yells in anger as his only clothing was stripped off.

"YAHHH!" Lucy yells as she covers her eyes to avoid looking at the nude teen!

Grey looks at screaming girl and lifts his hand as if to get something, "Excuse me miss, can I borrow your underwear?"

Lucy then proceeds to smack him with a paper fan in return, "AS IF!" After sending the wizard to the other side of the hall, she was suddenly held by Loke who was taking advantage of her confused state.

"Heh, these guys are all so insensitive. They don't know what a woman needs!" he proclaimed as he winked at Lucy, but then was suddenly punched away by a recovered Elfman.

"Real men speak with their fists, Loke!"

Natsu charges out from the front and kicks the big man into the ceiling! "Cut it out!"

Having enough of the ongoing insanity, Naruto pulls out his Ten Commandments, "_Runesave, Nihil Ward!_" Naruto shouts while spinning, creating a wave of green energy making everyone's magic disperse.

Natsu smiles brightly while standing on Grey's back, "HAHAHAHA, I WIN! NOW, WHO'S NEXT-?!" the pink haired was suddenly crushed by a big foot.

Naruto and Lucy look at a giant of a man step on Natsu, who groaned out in pain, "Sweet God!" the two yell out at the monstrous man.

"Who was the one that stopped this fightng?!" The gigantic, monstrous figure roars as Naruto raises a shaky hand in response. He learned from his male family members to be honest, but not overly so as to not get his rear end whipped by other people.

The monstrous figure started trembling and... turned into a very short elderly man, "Much obliged for that, young man!" his voice, instead of being intimidating as a demon's, it was kind and grandfather like.

"No way, he's so tiny! He's really the guildmaster here?!" Lucy asked Mirajane who had miraculously recovered somehow.

The Barmaid spoke with both respect and her usual chipper voice, "Yup, this is Master Makarov, Fairy Tail's Third Master!"

The said man back flips onto the second floor railings, and hits the back of his head after miscalculating the height, "OW! Sheesh, you all gone and did it again, you bunch of boneheads!" The tiny old man yells as Naruto and Lucy wondered what happened to get him so riled up. Makarov pulls out a stack of papers while having an exasperated look on his face, "Just look at how much work the magic council sent me this time! This has to be the biggest pile of complaints yet!"

Naruto sweatdroped, 'For some reason... I feel like I'm back home... like when Julia and Let get angry whenever Dad or Uncle Muscia do something insane or idiotic..." While Naruto loves his foster family very much, they can be a little too much sometimes... save for the two DragonRace members… though the male of the two would also become annoying from time to time.

"All you are good for are getting the higher ups mad at me!" The guildmaster continues to yell as everyone gained shameful faces and seemed to be more interested looking at the ground. "However... I say to heck with the magic council!" Makarov finished with a cocky smirk!

FLOOSH!

The tiny geezer suddenly set the papers on fire and threw them into the air, making Natsu eat the flames, "Nom, nom, nom, nom!"

"Now listen up! Any power that surpasses reason still comes from us, correct!? Magic isn't some miraculous power, it is a talent that when the energy from inside of us and energy of the world are in perfect synchronization! For one to cast magic, they must have a strong mind and a will to use it. Let it flow through you and your mind! If we only worry about rules, then our magic can never progress! Don't let those blowhards on the magic council scare you! Follow the path you believe in! That's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild NUMBER ONE!"

The small man then shoots his hand up into the air with the thumb and index finger out as everyone cheered and smiled! Naruto himself smiles gently... a home where people can understand each other like a family... that is what he wanted!

"Ho! Well if it isn't Naruto!" Makarov yells out in both surprise and happiness while jumping down and landing it front of the said boy. "My word! Look at how much you have grown! I thought recognize you!"

Naruto smiles sheepishly as he was happy for being complemented by the old man, "Thank you, Makarov. It's nice to see you once more as well."

"I admit that I wasn't expecting to see you for another few days, or a week at latest! But that doesn't matter now as it is wonderful to see you again! How's that crazy Muscia doing?"

Naruto becomes a little self-conscious and uncomfortable as everyone started looking at him now, "Well, Hamrio is fine and old man Galein is also fine. He retired from the sword making business and is now training Musica in their family blacksmithing art."

"I see, I see. Now that we got that out of the way, might I ask why you are here? Galein told me that you would be visiting our little home but didn't say why." Makarov asked the young lad.

Naruto brought his index fingers together and seemed to be even more sheepish now that people were talking about him and connecting him with the Rave Warrior's, "Well, I was hoping to join your guild. I mean, if that is alright with you, sir."

Makarov grins happily, "Of course you can join!"

Naruto released a relieved breath that he didn't even know he was holding in, "Thank you sir..."

"Oh don't worry about it! And please drop the sir, you are family now!"

Naruto smiles gently as he saw Lucy get the guild insignia being placed on her by Mirajane, "Oh, instead of getting a stamp, may I brand the symbol into my sword." The Fourth Rave Master asked since his clothing didn't really have an open space on his arms where the mark could be seen. Plus, the seals on his arms also leave little room for the stamp and he wants to show off his guild symbol with pride.

Makarov nods as looks at legendary sword, "Sure, but I think a smith should do that."

Naruto however, just smiles as his clothes turn into white colored samurai pants with bandages around his arms and torso, "Not a problem!" A hammer and a nail also appear in his hands, "AHHHH!" Naruto takes in a deep breath before forming a series of unique hand symbols and blows fire out of his mouth! The fire starts heating up the sword until it is beaming red. Naruto then starts hammering the nail into the sword while it is still soft from the heat.

Everyone watches in amazement at quick work of the Rave Master, who stops after imprinting perfect symbol of the Fairy Tail Guild. He then waits for a bit and the swords regains its steel white color after cooling down. "There! Haha, I may not be able to make swords like old man Galein, but I can still make good engravings on weapons!" Naruto does a couple of swings with his sword and nods at the slight change of weight. Despite what people think, that if you just engrave a symbol into the sword, that it won't make a difference in weight, well, they are wrong as it does matter... it always does! "By the way, Makarov-jiji, I was told by mother that she gave you money to rent me a room for a year, right?"

Makarov nods while smiling mischievously, "Yup! She gave me 2000000 jewels to rent the biggest room for a year in the female dormitory of Fairy Tail!"

...

...

...

"E-E-EH?" Naruto stuttered as his skin turned ghostly white. "Wh-Wh-Wha-What do y-you m-mean female dormitory?!"

Makarov smiles cheekily as he nudges his elbow into his newest child's leg, "Oh, I guess your mother wanted to give you a great present! I originally thought she was buying a room for herself! But, it seems that she bought it for you!"

Naruto smile became weak and twitchy as he raises a shaky hand, "I should get her money back! I really don't want to be a bother to the girls! I mean, it's indecent for a man to live under the same roof with multiple women!" he declared weakly while sweating furiously.

However, Cana walked up behind the guild master and winked at the boy, "Aw, don't sweat it cutie! It will be nice to have such cute guy like yourself in the house!" The alcoholic drinker said and winked again to tease the boy.

Naruto really hated his looks right now, why you ask? Well, that is because he has androgynous looks. If you don't know what that means, then it's easy to explain. While Naruto is one-hundred-percent male, he has quite a few feminine features such as his body. While he has muscles, they are small and his body has to be lithe for some of his moves. It also didn't help that he has such a girly face and shy demeanor, that it gives him a big cuteness factor. "W-Well...I-" Oh and the blasted stuttering also made things worse.

"It's fine really! We want you to stay since it would be rude throw you out after your mother spend a lot of money to get you a place to live in." Mirajane said sweetly.

Makarov smiles sadistically and Naruto felt like is about to faint, "So... you have two choices! A) I can lead you to the dormitory myself or... B) they can!" The old man points his thumb at Mirajane and Cana who both were holding chains and ropes in preparation...

"EPP!" Naruto squeaks girlishly as he looks at the two females who were smiling at him in a similar way his family did! "A! A! A! I CHOSE A!"

The third guild master laughs heartily, "Very well then, let's go!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The two walk to atop of a rocky, grassy hill that was not far from the Fairy Tail guildhall, "Welcome to Fairy Hills!"

Naruto took note of the building that Makarov is showing him. Fairy Hill's, is a large and mildly imposing building composed of bricks. It consists of a central, elongated section at whose sides sit two wings protruding outwards, with the one to the center's right acting as the main entrance, which takes the form of a double door with a pyramid-shaped upper part topped by a similarly pyramid-shaped roof, held up by wooden beams. Enforcing the multitude of standard bricks on the edges and marking rectangular sections in the central part are larger, lighter bricks lined up in vertical rows, with light beams instead marking sections horizontally. The front part of the building possesses a porch adorning the central part, with a steep tiled roof split in sections by beams being held up by simple wooden pillars paired with arcs. The two wings are each adorned by small numbers of large, arched windows, while the central section's windows are similar in design, but noticeably smaller and more numerous. Each section possesses an elongated, pitched roof composed of tiles; the wings, beneath such roofs, have round windows adorning their top part. Sitting in front of the entrance were two pillars composed of stone and bricks, flanking the pathway leading to the building, and each topped by a sculpture of a stylized Fairy Tail's symbol. Above the entrance there is a large, mildly arched sign reading "Fairy Hills" in sober, elongated dark characters. "W-wow..."

"Unfortunately, the rules state that no man can enter this building, soooooo I'll let Cana and Mirajane to escort you to your room, bye!" Naruto saw the old man leave only a cloud dust of himself as he quickly ran away. The teenager paled white in fear when a feminine hand touched his shoulder. The blonde jumped back as he saw Cana waving at him with naughty smile etched onto her face.

"Hey! So, ready to see your room handsome?" She asked as Mirajane came out of the building. "Come in!"

Naruto, hesitantly, follows his escorts as they lead him upstairs, "So, why is this room so expensive compared to the others?"

Mirajane looks back and slows down a bit, "Well, apparently the first Master of Fairy Tail used to live in that room, so that's why it has a master bedroom, a kitchen, a living room, and even a storage room!"

Cana smiles, "It's gonna be nice to have such a nice and educated man living here."

Naruto smiles weakly as he tries to keep calm, "Thanks..."

When the three reach the third floor, they see an elegantly decorated door stood out from the rest of the doors. Once opened, the trio were greeted by the sight of a big room. "Whoa!"

"Wow, this is amazing! I never came here before but this is a really nice room!" Mirajane spoke in an astonishment voice.

The walls were painted creamy white with blue accents decorating them as elegantly as possible. The ceiling was also of the same color as the wall, but with a big Fairy Tail symbol printed on it. "Just beautiful..."

Cana looks at the new tenant of Fairy Hill's, "Do you want some help unpacking?"

"No need, I already made scrolls holding my items. All I need to do is unseal them and they will appear at the location that I need them to be." With that said, the two girls left the room after wishing Naruto good night. The Rave Master removes his shirt and quickly touches his tattoos, "Kai!"

Suddenly, six pedestals for swords were summoned in front of him and next to his double sized bed filled with cherry blossoms. The first was Patience inside of its red velvet case, "Perfection of Water..."

Naruto walks to the next sword. This one was completely different from the last sword. The shaft displays two hearts, and its handle bears two angel wings. The teeth are fashioned in the shape of the Kanji for "light" (光). Its chain token is a star sewn together from Thalassa Shells. (Oathkeeper from Kingdom Hearts) "Perfection of light, Charity..."

The former Uzumaki walks to the next case which held another different sword. This one is similar in shape to Charity, though it is black and has a longer reach. The hilt guard is comprised of two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness" (闇). The sword's token is a black version of a crown necklace. A chain-like design runs up the length of the blade. "Perfection of Darkness, Meditation." (Oblivion from Kingdom Hearts)

The next one was a more simple, but still stunning sword. This sword is classified as an enormous broadsword. From the tip to the handle, it is approximately five to six feet long, with a single-edged large blade approximately one foot wide. "Sword of Earth, Energy." (Buster Sword from Final Fantasy)

The fifth sword was with a yellow clothe wrapping around the hilt which looked like an eye. The sword radiated with lightning energy as small sparks came from it, "Perfection of Lightning, Wisdom."

The last sword was completely different from all of the other swords since it was a rapier with the handle being in the shape of a fallen angel wing and the blade itself was red as blood, "Perfection of Fire, Morality." (Genesis Sword from Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core)

Naruto smiles at them before jumping on his bed and sighing, "Despite the scary situation... I like it here... tomorrow will be my new start..."

Chapter End

OMAKE

NARUTO'S HOUSEWARMING PARTY

Naruto was polishing his Sword of Energy with great care, "Hmhm! You're looking great as ever Slow. If only we could polish your personality..." the blond boy chuckles. He then hears someone knock on his door. Probably Cana or Mirajane forgot to mention something about his room or something along those lines. "Come on in!" He yells and waits for the person to enter.

However, instead of one or two girls, it was most of the girls from the guild! Mirajane smiled as she held a cake, "Hey, sorry for bringing everyone but this a welcome-"

CRASH!

She and everyone sees him jump through the glass window to escape!

...

...

...

"So... I guess he doesn't like chocolate cake?"

Outside of the window Naruto smiles as he landed in water…..wait... he opens his eyes to see the rest of the girls that weren't in the welcome party smiling at him with lust in their eyes! Oh no, he must've landed in the female baths. "Mommy..."

_**Azureking: Yo, hi hi~! This update was the best one I can do! So just review, review, review! Anyway Naruto is officially a member of Fairy Tail! But many things will change like Lisanna because of him. I know that you want to know who is Luca and why Naruto called Patience 'Sophia' and his Energy 'Slow' let's say that their unique weapons, and to get them is only a one way that Naruto was able to do.**_

_**Also, Naruto is not a trap! REPEAT NOT A TRAP! I thought it would comically to have girlish looks coming from all female family and it would get him more attention from both sides of the teams...hehe phrasing...so if anything image him just bit more famine just to check if he is a check but in closer looks you can tell his a dude. Kay? **_

_**Anyway if you have questions about the story just leave it your review and I'll try to answer it if it isn't a spoiler. Now, Have a nice wheeee!**_


End file.
